Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating agent for forming a conductive coating film and a method for producing an electrophotographic member, such as a conveying transferring belt and an intermediate transferring belt, for use in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter referred to as an “electrophotographic apparatus”), such as a copying machine or a printer.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that the electrophotographic member for use in an intermediate transferring belt and the like has a conductive resin layer containing acrylic resin, urethane resin, and the like on the surface for the purpose of improving toner transfer efficiency and imparting wear resistance. For the formation of the conductive resin layer, a coating liquid (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a “coating agent”) is used which contains raw materials of resin and conductive inorganic fine particles.
With respect to such a coating liquid, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-316371 discloses that inorganic fine particles are uniformly dispersed in the coating liquid using a specific dispersion assistant, whereby the life of the coating liquid can be extended.